1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an image forming apparatus having a plurality of developing devices and forming images by using electrophotographic techniques. See, for example, Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-65125.
Further, there is an image forming apparatus including a plurality of developing units to which developer cartridges are detachably attached respectively, an openable upper cover covering the plurality of developing units, and a plurality of exposure heads attached to the upper cover, the respective exposure heads engaging with the respective developing units by closing of the upper cover. In the image forming apparatus, replacement of each of the developer cartridges is performed by opening the upper cover.
In a configuration having a cover for covering all of a plurality of developer cartridges, the cover has a large size, and opening/closing movement of the cover during replacement of the developer cartridge is large. Thus, for example, the workload at the time of replacing the developer cartridge is heavy.